Diary Of A Different Girl
by Irianel
Summary: Meet Gina. Bullied for her whole life, but now with the help of Drake and Josh she will get her revenge. Drake And Josh aren't in this untill the bit under high school.
1. Welcome to the jungle

Kindergarten

Kindergarten

Mrs Nestor, my kindergarten teacher, was giving us another lecture about our future. We are only 6. Blah, blah, blah, who cares? I decided that I didn't like career day, at all.

"Now let's talk about your futures," Mrs Nestor continued. "I want you to come to the front and tell us all what job you would like for you future,"

"I am going to be a pop-star, like Brittany Spears. You know, because I'm the best singer, and best looking in the class," Stephanie Williamson. Talk about a show off. I mean, I know she is so pretty and that, but where is the point in showing off about it. She was, and still is my worst nightmare.

"And how about you? Gina?" Mrs Nestor asked.

"I am going to play a guitar," I said, thinking that was cool. Apparently not. The whole class burst out laughing. I didn't get it. What was so funny about that? Stephanie found it ultra-funny. (If that's a word) She put her hand on my back and slapped it really hard.

I just wrecked my whole life.

High School

Oh great. Career day. Stephanie had found a new way to embarrass me each year. What was this year's going to be? I think you know Stephanie's type, blonde, tall, cheerleader. I had two friends at Belleview high. Drake and Josh Parker. Although, I think Josh is scared of me. Drake shares my interests, rock, guitar. We go out to all the punk-rock concerts, not on dates or anything. Although, secretly I have fanicied Drake since the fifth grade so, I like to think they are dates. He is awesome.

"Gina, Gina, are you ready? Drakes here," Mom called up the stairs. I ran down, a little too quickly and tried to pull on my Vans, it didn't work. I fell. Yep, that's right, I fell all the way down the stairs landing at Drake's feet. Talk about embarrassing.

"Why the long face," Drake asked me.

"It's career day," I replied, miserably. Drake raised his eyebrows.

"Since kindergarten, Stephanie has found a new way to embarrass me," I told him. This was now routinely for career day. He never remembered.

"Oh, you mean, hot Steph from cheerleading squad," he replied.

"Shove off," I yelled at him. It was weird. I had known him for what, 4 years, but I was still so nervous when I was I near him. Was this because of the whole fancying him thing.

Belleview high was like an animal feeding centre, and I am at the bottom of the food chain, with Stephanie at the top. Her and her crew (Rebecca Flecity and Charlotte Hilkins) could turn the whole school against me if they wanted. They were all so horrid any way, I wouldn't care, just as long as I had Drake. By lunch nothing had happened. This was wrong. Something must happen.

When I went for lunch the whole school laughed at me. Then I saw it. The cake. It had my face on it with the words, I want to be a guitarist around it. Stephanie had pulled it off. I hate her. That is it. I can't take it. Up until now I have just lived with it, but now, it's time for revenge.


	2. A lesson in revenge

A lesson in Revenge

A lesson in Revenge

I sat on the edge of Drake's bed, on that same day, thinking. I had spoke to Josh and he said that he would help me get revenge on Steph, (Okay, I know I shouldn't make pet names for an enemy, but you know). Drake had agreed to help, although he wasn't happy about upsetting hot Steph before he had the chance to go out with her- when will he see that I'm the one who is perfect for him, not Steph.

"Right class, the subject of today's lesson is revenge," Josh said. Okay, I ask him to help and I get extra curricular lessons, righteous.

"Revenge means to…." Josh started before Drake cut in.

"Dude, we need to make a plan, not have a lesson," he kind of yelled. (It wasn't talking, but it was kinda loud).

"I am your teacher, so you will respect me," Josh replied.

"I am not your student," Drake answered.

"Right, in the naughty corner now," Josh yelled, as he pointed to the corner near the door. Drake got up with a big sulk on his face, and big puppy-dog eyes, and stood in the corner. I hated it when he did that. It made my heart do little flippy things. Wasn't there a word for that, fission or something?

"Guys, can we get back to the main subject please," I said.

"Yes, if Drake will behave," Josh said.

"Fine, I'll behave, now hug me brother," Drake said, holding his arms open. Josh ran into them hugging him tight, even plucking him from the ground.

"Could you put me down now," Drake asked.

"Oh, err... yeah, sure," Josh said, going a kind of prawn colour.

"Right, as I was saying, before Drake interrupted," Josh started.

"Josh!" We both yelled

"I know, anyway, we need blue prints, and for blue prints, we need ideas," Josh said.

"I know lets run her over," Drake said.

"To big," I and Josh yelled. We knew that he would really do this though so, we had to make it clear. Then it happened, I mean as in –it. Okay, you probably don't understand. In my dreams I had called mine and Drake's kiss it. Drake had kissed me, for no reason!

"What the hell," I Asked, with a smile on my face.

"I don't know," he answered "But you liked it," he added.

"How do you know that," I asked.

"Well, your books are on the floor and they all say, I heart Drake and your smiling like hell," he replied. The lesson in revenge was over.


End file.
